With every end there must be a new beginning
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: Bianca's gone... but not forever.
1. New chance

**It was her fifth anniversary.** The remembrance of having lived five Hades-filled years without her. It was the annual day when I would visit Brighton Local Graveyard. It was were her memorial sat; a marble angel with kind, smiling face and graceful wings. No body lay enclosed in a coffin underneath it. No, it was just a place to remember her and bring pride to her name. Something, that I, Nico di'Angelo, have sought to do for years on end.

The marble angel held a small white sign- with the matching marble-complexion- reading,

_Bianca Di'Angelo, a girl who will be in our minds for her great courage and kindness._

I noticed for the fifth time in five years that the man had received my orders and had not included her birth or death, as that would cause suspicion.

She wouldn't of minded. She wouldn't of cared how odd other people found this, she would laugh and told Nico how it mattered only what you think, and to ignore the others if their intentions were to mock. Not that the people of Brighton would do such thing.

But the thought of Bianca brought tears in my eyes.

Her 5'2 height. Her beautiful brown eyes, silky dark brown hair and olive skin. The way her floppy-green cap covered most of her face.

I wondered, a distant expression plastered on may face, why she left. Why had she, though?

_Why not, remember the twerp you used to be? _I laughed bitterly to myself, ignoring the weird looks coming from other mourners.

I must have looked insane- not to say I ain't - what with my black mop of uncontrollable hair covering half my face; the other halve pale and quite emotionless; a bunch of of what once was Bianca's favorite flowers, lily, which were slowly passing away in the presence of the son of death.

I looked a mess.

I dropped the lily-flowers onto the ground in front of the marble angel and murmured three small, yet meaningful words: "I love you."

A sudden sniffle form behind me caused me to lose concentration, I turned to see what was behind me.

A small girl with olive skin, dark-brown hair and big brown eyes was quizzically looking up at a woman, the woman I supposed was her mother.

"Where's daddy?" She questioned.

The woman stiffened, like hard, saddening memories were returning to her. "Daddy's gone, dear."

"No, no no no!" The girl told her mum stubbornly.

"I'm sorry, Bianca." Muttered the woman.

Bianca. Bianca. Bianca.

"He isn't coming back, love."

"_Yes._ Yes he is!" The girl argued.

The girl- Bianca, as she was named- stormed off in a flurry.

The woman sighed, wiped away a single glistening tear, and knelt at the grave-stone which was by her. I guessed this was the young girl's "daddy" and his resting place.

"Why did you leave," she murmured. "She is only five. Bianca is only five!"

I froze. Bianca. Five years. Rebirth? Impossible?

"It was her birthday, yesterday." The woman muttered to the grave, not noticing my shocked expression from the other side. "She kept asking: 'where is daddy, he promised he would be here'. I had to keep telling her that you couldn't make it! She doesn't understand any of this!"

The woman continued weeping. "Now that you can't make a profit, I'll have to go back into work. What will happen to Bianca?" She asked miserably. "I will have to get a baby-sitter."

The woman left after that, and raced off to find her child.

I was quite certain I knew who that child really was, although she seemed more like a younger me then herself. I almost positively _know_ who it is.

Bianca di'Angelo, my dearly beloved sister.

All of a sudden I noticed something that must have been dropped by Bianca's new mother.

I strolled over to see what it was, and reeled back in surprise. No way the fates could be so kind to me, it wasn't at all believable.

But even with dyslexia I knew I had read it correctly.

_Babysitter needed- call 0863329082._

I grinned. With a little luck, Bianca and I would be having a reunion soon.

Then I realized, that the saying must be true.

With every end there _must_ be a new beginning.


	2. Babysitter

_Bang __**was the noise her toy unicorn made when it whammed into the wooden door.**_

_BOOM_! was the noise her "Hundred Chapters of fairy tales" book created as it hit her noise awoke Peppy, the cat, and Peppy - believing this to be a game- hurled forward, snatched the unicorn and found shelter under the bed. Most likely gnawing on Una the unicorn.

But Bianca didn't care.

_How DARE Mama say Dada is gone- never never never._

"DADA ISN'T GONE!" She yelled at the door. "NEVA NEVA NEVA!"

She stared around her bedroom. Throwing quick glances at each occupant; her bed with the pink cover covered in love hearts in which she sat; the ceiling light which had ironically been made as a airplane... her father, though she didn't know it, murderer; her little pink lamp; the pictures on the wall of her mother, friends... and dad; the big toy chest filled with entertaining objects; the wardrobe; and last but not least, the shelf filled with soft toys.

She sniffled and cuddled her pillow. This was just a nightmare. Eventually she got over the top, making all sorts of deals.

If I can make it, without stopping, to one hundred- since we just learned it in school- I'll get Dada back.

_One, three- no.. that's not it._

Peppy stuck her head out and mewed, tilting her head in a quizzical way.

_Twenty... twenty three?_

Bianca heard the front door opening down-stairs._ Please don't call me, Mama._

_Forty five, forty-six, forty-seven..._

Voices, one young, one her mothers.

_Sixty, sixty-one..._"Bianca? Get down here please!" _Not now!_

_Eighty-eight, eighty-nine-_"Bianca, don't make me come up there!"_ No, one more minute, please._

_Ninety-two, ninety-three- _Cue an angry mothers footsteps.

_Ninety six, ninety-seven..._The doorknob was turning.

_Ninety-eight, ninety-nine-_"Come on, Bianca, time to meet your new babysitter."

"No!" No!" Bianca screamed.

Her mother closed the door quietly and sat down beside her daughter, Bianca.

"What's wrong, dear?" She asked, concerned.

"I let Dada die!"

Her mother gave a small, humorless laugh. "No you didn't, honey. Nothing can get him back."

"How did you know I was goin' to get 'im back?" Bianca questioned curiously.

"Mother's intuition." Her mother sighed, and motioned for her to follow her out the door and down the stairs and into the sitting to meet this new "babysitter".

Bianca sniffed, rubbed the tears off with the flowery top under her dungarees, picked up Peppy- tugging the unicorn out off her grasp as she did- and walked out the door in suit of her mother.

But first, she muttered a soft:  
_I'm sorry, Dada._

* * *

Nico was feeling somewhat awkward, listening to the screams, yells and melancholic sobbing coming from a certain upstairs bedroom.

Not just that, but the plush, posh sofa he was lounging on deeply resembled the ones from the lotus hotel and casino.

Finally, the mother returned to Nico's relief. _Thank Hades.  
_Following in pursuit, a little girl appeared. It was most certainly Bianca.

He smiled a genuine smile. "Hello."

Bianca hid behind her mother's legs, silently peeping at the not-so-stranger. "Hi." She whispered, shocked at how she recognized this person who she thoroughly believed she had never seen until now... except at that Graveyard.

"You were at the graveyard." She blurted out unintentionally, and at the quick vanish of the stranger's smile, she wished she had not.

"My sister died five years ago." Nico- the stranger as she, Bianca, thought of him- muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Bianca doesn't usually think before speaking." Her mother said, sending her daughter a warning glance.

Even as her mother talked, Bianca was sure this man hadn't taken his eyes off her for one moment.

"Oh it's fine, don't worry about it." He assured half-heartedly.

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed swiftly after their sad topic of conversation.

Bianca took a proper look at the boy; he had a scruffy mop of raven black hair, dark brown eyes so black-like they almost blended in with his pupils; he wore a black leather jacket, ripped and torn jeans and black-biker boots. He looked like he was apathetically attempting to look threatening- so to say, it did not work.

"I came for the job interview." Nico said, thinking that there had been many people up for the work.

"Oh no, no," Bianca's mother said hurriedly- not wanting him to find out about the lack of interest in the job. "You got the job!"

Bianca stared at her mother as if to say, "him?".

But her mother stared back in a manner that screamed "YAY!".

To Bianca's mother, this meant no more worries.

To Bianca, it was a total vice-versa.

"Oh yes," said her mother. "What is your name?"

The man looked up. "Nico, Nico di'Angelo."

**OK, this was meant to be a one shot- this whole story to be true. But the reviews meant me want to.**

**Well, I'll update quicker if I earn another three reviews.**

**Buh-Bye!**


	3. Remember who you are

**"Well Nee-co Di'Angelo, you are hired."** Her mother exclaimed joyously, her voice very pleased with the simplicity of getting the job done.

The boy grinned in pride. "Thank you Miss Hawthorn."

"Oh, just call me Julie." She smiled. "Oh yes," she said, tugging Bianca out from behind her back and placing her in-front of her. "This is Bianca. She's five years old."

"Hello Bianca." Nico said, still pleasured with the feeling of pride that was not a necessity.

"Hello Nee-cO." Bianca attempted the foreign name, which seemed oh-so-famialar to her tongue. It was very odd indeed.

"Thank you Julie, Bianca. I should go no-" Nico was immediately interrupted from the end of his sentence.

"No no no." Julie said kindly. "You must stay for dinner."

* * *

**Bianca's mother sent the boy home an hour later, telling him to be back on Tuesday morning.**

While her mother organized the kitchen- cleaning dirty dishes and mopping messy floors, things that Bianca would help with when she got a little older- Bianca chose to retreat to her bedroom, a wonderous place at night. Its walls were thronged with multi-colored glow-in-the-dark stars and the curtains still let in the moon's beams. Bianca descided to try her memory once more.

"Nee-co." She tested, and it felt familiar on her tongue. "Nee-co Dee-Angeloo."

She blinked, and in a confused state, she tried out an idea which popped into her head. "Bianca Di'Angelo. Nee-co Dee-Angelo and Bee-anca Dee-Angelo."

The intimate words surprised her. They fit together just like Humpty and Dumpty. Like Peppy and unicorn. Like Daddy and I.

Tears stung in her eyes. Why did these things always happen to her? Why hadn't she been able to protect her family?

Bianca felt broken, and miserable.

She took out her little red note-pad, and scribbled down in messy, youthful writing:

_Bianca Di'Angelo. Bianca Hawthorn. _

Somehow, this boy's last name/surname felt more correct then her own. But why? And why did he seem to recognize her.. and less specifically from her father's grave.

An interruption of purring interrupted these pondering thoughts.

"Peppy?" Bianca asked.

But it did not look like Peppy. This cat had the same coat as the cat, moist nose, smooth ears, and facial structure as Peppy... but this feline's eyes were not similar to Peppy's whatsoever.

They were a glowing silver.

Bianca scrambled backwards, staring in shock at the animal.

_Don't worry, child._ The cat said, not moving his lips or mouth whatsoever. (Most people what call this telepathic).

"What?" Bianca said, absolutely startled, and she was inhaling air quickly and in fast succession to each first breath.

_I'm sorry that the Lethe did not work correctly on you. I understand you must feel quite divided. _

"Who are you? What is a 'Lethe'? And what do you mean by 'divided'?"

_Slow down Bianca, I'm afraid those answers will have to wait. _

"If you aren't gonna give me answers, why are you here?"

_Ah, Bianca. I am only here for a short time I fear. Sadly the gods cannot interfere with mortals for a long length of time._

Bianca blinked. "You're God?"

_No, _the cat chuckled._ My name is Artemis, perhaps when you're older you can still join my hunters. _

Bianca continued staring in confusion at the cat. "Where is Peppy?"

_Peppy? Oh, the cat. She is still here, her spirit still is in this room. She is just waiting for me to leave. Smart creature._

"You still haven't answered why you are here?"

_Oh, child. I have come to tell you not to feel divided. You shall also have some odd dreams but remember, you may be two people, and two bodies, but you are one spirit._

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked, tears running down her face.

_I'm afraid I cannot explain. But please child, remember who you really are._

"But then who am I?(!)" Bianca screamed, somewhat choking on her own sobbing. "Tell me!"

But the cat didn't answer. Rather then speaking in the Goddess' sad voice, it meowed. The feline's eyes were a regular green.

But the goddess' last words still echoed around the room.

**_Remember who you really are._**


End file.
